


Ballistic

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: The Maisie Files [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Don't bring up Veronica's hair.  Just don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fallout Kink Meme.

In the aftermath of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, a victorious Maisie had reunited with her friends on top of the Dam, where the NCR had also stored the highest-ranking Legion prisoners, tied up and under guard.

"Hey, I remember you," said Veronica to one of them as they passed. "You're the creepy dog-headed guy."

Vulpes Inculta, unyielding even in defeat, sneered at her. "And you're the degenerate Brotherhood reject who apparently cuts her own hair while drunk and blindfolded."

Barely a breath later, there was a _clang_ and a _boom_ as Veronica's newly acquired ballistic fist sent Vulpes sailing over the edge of Hoover Dam. There was a terrifyingly long pause before he hit the water below; Arcade, not keen on heights to begin with, did the mental math and gulped. His sense of self-preservation suggested backing away from the Dam's edge, lying down, and then crawling inside, but his dignity strictly forbade it.

"Motherfucking cocksucking shit-on-a-stick buckets-of-cunts God-fucking- _dammit_ , Veronica!" Maisie never swore like that, let alone at any of them, let alone in a roar that had probably turned heads in Jacobstown.

And she'd certainly never expressed objections to killing Legionaries before. Arcade, stunned, could only blink rapidly as he tried to process this outburst.

"LANGUAGE, PUMPKIN," muttered Lily.

"Well, the drinking thing didn't work out, but at least I taught her how to cuss," said Cass with some pride.

Veronica, still quite riled up, retorted, "I'm not even sorry. There are not enough dresses in the whole _Wasteland_ to get me to take that from him."

"Punching the shit out of him was fine, but why'd you have to knock him off the Dam? I was gonna give the guys at Searchlight his head as a present, and now we're never gonna fucking find it!" Maisie was near tears with frustration.

Veronica either missed this or ignored it completely. "Ha, 'the guys at Searchlight', by which you mean First Sergeant Aaaaaaastoooooor." She made exaggerated kissing noises.

Maisie's entire face went as red as her hair; her mouth worked furiously, but no sound came out. Arcade's dignity was starting to agree with his sense of self-preservation.

"His Ripper's still there. Why don't you take that to them instead?" Boone was the last person Arcade would ever have expected to play diplomat, but then again, he _had_ gotten pretty good at reining in his "kid sister".

Maisie considered this, slowly returning to her normal color. "It would probably smell better after a few days on the road," she conceded.

"And look nicer hung up on a wall," added Raul. "How about I make you a nice plaque for it, boss? Turn it into a real trophy."

She closed her eyes, probably picturing it. "Yeah. I think they'd like that a lot." She turned to Veronica, smiling sheepishly. "I'd be sorry I yelled like that, except you kind of justified it with that kissy-kissy dick move afterward."

"Non-apology accepted," said Veronica breezily, clapping her affectionately on the shoulder, and they resumed their celebration without further incident. (Well, at least until Cass and her new NCR trooper friend woke up Colonel Moore with the sound of the headboard hitting their rooms' shared wall.)


End file.
